


Really, Kate?

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Just pointing out truths, Kate gets told off, Slight Character Bashing, protective abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Kate gets told off when Abby has enough.





	Really, Kate?

“God Tony! You’re such a pig!” Kate snapped, glaring at the SFA. 

“What,” Tony snapped back, hurt. “All I said was PO Jansen was cute!” 

Kate snorted, and shook her head. 

“You flirted with her, Dinozzo! She just got mugged, the last thing she needs is your immature ‘charms’.” 

Glaring at Kate, Tony went to open his mouth to reply, but suddenly deflated, and walked out of Abby’s lab, shoulders slumped. 

“God, all men are pigs, am I right?” Kate looked at Abby and was surprised to be met with a glare from the usually smiling and happy goth. 

“You alright Abby?” Kate asked, not sure why the goth was glaring at her. 

“Do you really think it’s ok to talk like that to people, Kate?” Abby snapped at the older woman, who reared back, shocked at the icieness in her tone. 

“Uh, like what?” Kate asked, genuinely confused, and Abby arched an eyebrow in disbelief.   
“Like you just talked to Tony!” Abby pointed to the empty doorway where DiNozzo had left, her light green eyes flashing and her mouth set in a deep scowl. 

“I just told him the truth, Abby! He was acting like a pig. PO Jansen-” Kate started, but was interrupted by Abby’s sarcastic snort.

“Kylie was enjoying Tony’s flirting, Agent Todd, as a profiler, you should have seen that,”

Kate gritted her teeth, not liking being told that she wasn’t doing her job right. She was a profiler, dammit! She had gone through years of training and schooling, not to mention, was hand picked to protect POTUS. No overgrown frat boy was going to make her wrong. 

“If Kylie didn’t want Tony flirting with her, she would have said so, Agent Todd. Haven’t you noticed that whenever Tony flirts, you are the only one to complain about it?” Abby pointed out. 

Thinking back, Kate had to grudgingly admit that all of the objects of DiNozzo’s affections seemed flattered, or indulgent of DiNozzo’s antics, but she was sure that if Tony wasn’t a fed, they wouldn’t be. No self respecting woman should be felled by the antics of DiNozzo. 

“If Tony wasn’t a fed, they wouldn’t, they’re just intimidated by him!” Kate huffed, and abby looked like she had just slapped her.

“Really?! And it can’t just be because Tony is a good looking guy with a nice personality? Ever think of that Todd?” Abby snarled, her face flushed in anger. 

“Well,” Kate stuttered, flinching at Abby’s almost screeching voice. “I just don’t think any woman would be so easy-”

“Not everyone is a perfect little prude like you Todd!” 

“I’m not a prude!” Kate yelped, flushing at the perceived insult, scowling. 

“Yeah, Agent Todd, you are,” Abby snorted. “You can’t even stand the allusion to sex in a sentence, let alone talking about it. Grow up Kate! This isn’t the 1800’s! Tony isn’t some overgrown frat boy! He’s a smart, brave, amazingly nice guy who only puts up with your crap because he wants you to like him! Grow up, or I’ll personally file a complaint against you to the Director! If anyone is sexist Todd, it’s you!” Abby pointed to the door, almost spitting flames, “Now get out of my lab!”

Kate ran like the hounds of hell were after her.


End file.
